1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trolley and, more particularly, to a goods fixing structure for the trolley.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional trolley contains a support frame, at least one roller disposed on two sides of a bottom end of the support frame, and a holding plate mounted on the bottom end of the support frame to hold goods. An angle between the holding plate and the support frame is 90 degrees. The goods are placed on the holding plate and contact with the support frame, so that the trolley is pushed to move by using its at least one roller. However, the goods cannot be fixed by a fixing structure of the trolley while moving the trolley. For example, when carrying cylindrical goods by using the trolley, the cylindrical goods vibrate or drop from the trolley easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.